Hope and the Despair
by Vixen7117
Summary: A story featuring the sdr2 cast inspired by Beauty and the beast. (Spoilers)
1. Once upon a time

Once upon a time there was a woman who brought despair to the world. She brought the world to its knees by creating an army of despair. One day the woman was defeated by a lucky hero with an antenna. However the despair didn't vanish instantly.

Before the woman died she vowed that her disciples wound carry on her will. Sure enough the woman was right and a group of 15 despair filled people continued to spread despair.

The hero planned for this and created a safe haven for people to escape despair. In this safe haven he married his true love. However the remnants of despair are still searching for the safe haven.

On a cold winters night, makoto, the hero, walked through the forest. He wandered around looking for people to help. As he walked in a snow covered field he heard what sounded like someone sleeping. He looked to find a girl sleeping under the full moon.

She was all alone so makoto took her back to the safe haven. Since she had no family makoto and his wife adopted her.

During the first few days of life in the safe haven the girl was practically silent, but she became more social as time went on. When they asked her where she came from all she could remember was a name. Her name was Chiaki nanami. However some people liked calling her tsuki.

A month after that fateful night Chiaki had matured into a young lady but she was still very optimistic and naive like her step father. Today Chiaki was tasked to gather wood from the forest outside of the safe haven. Makoto worried for her safety so he went along with her.

In the forest Chiaki and makoto worked very diligently. Once they finished, the two walked back to the safe haven.

Suddenly makoto fell into a pit trap. It was too deep for Chiaki to pull him out. Then a tall man with puffy white hair and holding a gun appeared from behind a tree.

"Well if it isn't my lucky day" the man said.

"Chiaki run!" Makoto ordered.

"I wouldn't recommend that" the man said "if you move even an inch I'll have to hurt you".

Chiaki stayed still just as the man recommended.

"Now since I'm feeling generous I'll let the one in the pit go" the man said "however the lady will come with me".

"Do you promise you won't hurt my father" Chiaki asked.

"You have my word" the man said as he bowed.

"Chiaki don't do this" makoto shouted.

"It's okay papa" Chiaki reassured him "I'll be alright".

"But" makoto said.

"Take care of mama" Chiaki said.

"Now than right this way" Komaeda said.

"Could you help my father first" Chiaki asked.

"I'm sure your mother will find him" the man said "but just in case I have a rope that he can use".

The man tied the rope around the tree and dropped the end in a pit.

"Before you get out I suggest you don't follow us" the man warned before using some rope to tie Chiakis hands "now let's go".

Slowly Chiaki walked through the forest with the man.

"I should probably tell you my name" the man said "my name is Komaeda".

"My name is Chiaki" Chiaki said.

"What a lovely name" Komaeda said "and here we are".

Chiaki looked up to see a monotone castle looming over in the distance. At the gate two giant bears waited.

"Good evening shiro, kuro" Komaeda greeted the bears before opening the gate.

As Chiaki walked through the gate she noticed many dead and withering plants.

"I'm home" Komaeda said as they walked through the door.

The inside of the castle was even gloomier than the outside.

"I'm sure everyone will be excited to meet you" Komaeda said "however we might need to change your attire".

Komaeda then led Chiaki upstairs to a large monotone door.

"This will be your room" Komaeda explained" dinner is in an hour".

After Komaeda left, Chiaki fell asleep on the bed.

Fifty minutes into her sleep, Chiaki was awaken by someone tapping her. Chiaki woke up to see a strange girl with horn like hair staring at her.

"Hello" Chiaki said.

"Ibuki wondered who was snoring" the girl said "now she wants to know who you are".

"My name is Chiaki nanami" Chiaki said.

"That's funny ibuki knew a girl with that same name" ibuki said "in fact you look just like her".

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Don't tell them ibuki was here" ibuki said before hiding under the bed.

Chiaki than opened the door to see Komaeda.

"Dinner is almost ready" Komaeda said "are you ready".

"Yes..I think" Chiaki said.

"Good than when your ready will go" Komaeda said.

"I'm ready" Chiaki said.

Once they reached the dining room door they stopped.

"Just stay here for a bit" Komaeda advised.

Chiaki waited for ten minutes until Komaeda came back.

"They are ready to meet you" Komaeda said.

Chiaki followed Komaeda through the door into a large dining hall. Sitting at a long monotone table were fourteen other people sat.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet Chiaki nanami" Komaeda said as everyone stared at Chiaki.

Komaeda then sat Chiaki at the end of the table.

At the other end of the table sat a man with flowing black hair and crimson eyes.

"So where did you find her" a fat man asked.

"I was fortunate to find her in the forest" Komaeda said.

"Do you live anywhere?" A red haired girl asked.

"I've just been living in the forest" Chiaki said choosing her words carefully.

"How long" a girl in a white dress asked.

"For as long as I can remember " Chiaki said.

"I can't take this I'm going to eat in my room" a girl in a kimono said as she stood up and walked away.

"So do you know anyone named Hajime?" A man with an eyepatch asked causing the red eyed man to clench his fist.

"No I'm afraid I've never heard that name but it sounds familiar" Chiaki said.

"So I spent the whole day working on my latest contaption" a pink haired man said trying to change the topic, " when it's done we can burn villages that are five miles away".

"Silence peasant" the lady in the white dress said.

"Now calm down my lady" a man with a scar sitting next to her said" you know he is to stupid to understand your beautiful words".

The pink haired man looked very angry at the scar man.

"If you're going to argue again do it somewhere else" a woman stuffing her face with food said "I'm trying to eat".

The three who argued left as advised.

"Would anyone like seconds" a man in a chef hat asked to which the glutton girl and fat man raised their hands.

Slowly Chiaki ate her food as the others talked. She had never eaten steak before but it wasn't that bad. As Chiaki ate she noticed the man with Crimson eyes staring at her.

After dinner, komaeda walked Chiaki back to her room.

"Komaeda why did you bring me here" Chiaki asked.

"You reminded me of someone I once knew" Komaeda said.

"What were they like" Chiaki asked.

"Filled with hope" Komaeda said "well here we are".

"Good night" Chiaki said entering her room.

"May you have pleasant dreams" Komaeda said.

Downstairs Komaeda met with the Crimson eyed man.

"So what do you think of our guest" Komaeda asked.

"How did you find her" the Crimson eyed man asked.

"Just my luck i guess" Komaeda said "although I'm curious as to how she survived".

The Crimson eyed man looked at him angrily.

"Anyway if it really is her what will you do" Komaeda said "I'd suggest playing nice".

"I have a plan" the Crimson eyed man said "just keep an eye on the others".

"Anything for the king of despair" Komaeda said before leaving.

The next morning Chiaki slept in until she was woken up by a strange pain. When Chiaki looked to see a girl with long messy purple hair taking her blood with a syringe.

"Um what are you doing" Chiaki asked.

"I'm simply giving you a check up" the woman said "also you may address me as mikan".

"Okay" Chiaki said " thank you for taking my health into consideration mikan".

"I..it's nothing" mikan said "I'm just doing my job as a nurse".

Once mikan was finished she bandaged Chiakis arm and left.

Soon after Komaeda came with a breakfast tray.

"Good morning my fair lady" Komaeda said "I had teruteru prepare this just for you".

The tray had pancakes eggs and fruit.

"Thank you" Chiaki said before starting to eat.

"How is it" Komaeda asked.

"It's really good" Chiaki said "especially the apples".

"I'm glad you enjoy them" Komaeda said before taking out a bell from his pocket.

"What's that" Chiaki asked.

"It's a gift for you" Komaeda said placing it in her hand "just give it a ring and I will come".

"Thank you" Chiaki said "but why are you giving this to me".

"From this point on I am your servant" Komaeda said bowing" anything you want I will make sure you have it".

"Why" Chiaki asked.

"I am always on the side of hope" Komaeda said "now when your ready the king wants to meet you".

Chiaki nodded and got changed while Komaeda waited outside


	2. There was hope

Chiaki followed Komaeda to a garden on the roof of the castle. Almost all the plants were dead.

"You can go ahead" Komaeda said "I'll stay here in case you need me".

Slowly Chiaki walked through the garden until she came across a flowerbed of red roses. When she bent down to sniff the roses a tall shadow loomed over her.

"How do they smell" a deep voice asked.

"They smell very familiar" Chiaki said "probably because I like roses".

"If you want" the voice said" this garden can be yours".

"That sounds nice" Chiaki said as she got up" thank you". Chiaki turned around to face the owner of the voice. Instantly her pale pink eyes met with his Crimson eyes.

"Do I scare you" the Crimson eyed man asked.

"No" Chiaki said "I don't know why but something about you makes me sad".

The man looked surprised.

"Forgive me if I sadden you" the man apologized.

"It's okay" Chiaki reassured him before trying to change the subject "say what's your name".

"My name is izuru kamukura" the man said "and I am the king of despair".

"My papa told me something about that I think" Chiaki said" he also said that there was a group called the remnants of despair".

"Did he tell you anything else" izuru asked.

"He said that he felt sorry for them" Chiaki said "and that he wished they could be happy again".

"Do you know that everyone here is a remnant of despair" izuru asked.

"I figured" Chiaki said" but you don't seem as bad as everyone says".

"You just haven't seen us work" izuru said.

"What do you do" Chiaki asked.

"All of us have committed unspeakable crimes against the world" izuru said "we exist only to spread despair".

"Why" Chiaki asked.

"We all have our reasons" izuru said "however it all started when she came into our lives".

"Who" Chiaki asked.

"Junko Enoshima" Izuru said "the ultimate despair".

Chiaki looked as if she recognized that name.

Suddenly Chiaki started to shake before fainting. Izuru managed to catch her. Then he called Komaeda to get mikan.

"Listen up you runt" Junko said "either join me or get out of my way".

"I know what you're planning and I'm not going to let you harm my friends" Chiaki said.

"Mark my words you'll regret getting in my way" Junko threatened.

"Do whatever you want to me but I won't let you hurt my friends" Chiaki said.

"Just watch me" Junko threatened" I'll fill all of them with despair starting with him".

When Chiaki regained consciousness she was in her bed. She looked around to see izuru was sleeping in a chair next to her bed. Chiaki wondered what that dream was about and if it was a dream or a memory. Izuru woke up when Chiaki yawned.

"I'm relieved to see you are okay" izuru said "how do you feel".

"A bit light headed" Chiaki said "but I'm feeling better".

"Very well" izuru said "mikan recommended you should stay in bed so I'll have teruteru prepare an in bed breakfast".

Than izuru got up and walked to the door.

"Thank you izuru" Chiaki said.

Later that night mikan met up with izuru in his chamber.

"I checked the blood just as you requested sir" mikan said.

"What were the results" izuru asked.

"A perfect match" mikan said.

Izuru looked intensely at his fireplace.

"It's possible that she has amnesia due to a traumatic experience" mikan explained "if we run some X-rays I can ch-".

"That's enough mikan" izuru said "now leave".

"Yes sir" mikan squeaked before running away.

After mikan left, izuru looked into the fire.

No matter what, I'll always love you….Hajime


	3. and there was despair

The next day Chiaki started work on the garden. Komaeda helped her pull out the weeds and dead plants. As they worked izuru watched from his studies. Some of the other remnants watched as well.

After Chiaki made a good amount of progress she decided to take a break while Komaeda fetched her some lunch. While Komaeda was away the man with the scar greeted Chiaki. Chiaki said hello back and invited the man to sit in the patio chair next to her.

"Tell me how goes your mission to revitalize this garden from the brink of death" the man with the scar asked.

"It's coming along very well I think" Chiaki said.

"Have you perhaps encountered any beast" the man asked.

"No but I'm a little glad I didn't" Chiaki said "animals kind of scare me".

"And why might that be" the man with the scar asked.

"They're unpredictable like people" Chiaki answered.

"I see well I assure you as long as you are here no beast shall harm you" the man with the scar said.

"Thank you" Chiaki said "what is your name".

"I go by many names however you can address me as gundam tanaka the supreme overlord of ice" the man with the scar bellowed.

"Do you mind if I just call you gundam" Chiaki asked. "Since you asked politely I will allow it" gundam said.

Suddenly a blue bird flew onto gundams shoulder.

"Well it appears my dark lady desires my company so I must depart" gundam said "it was pleasant talking to you".

"You too" Chiaki said as gundam left.

For a while Chiaki sat in the garden admiring the scenery.

Finally Komaeda came back with a lunch platter. Once he placed it on the patio table he just stood there.

"Aren't you going to sit" Chiaki asked.

"If that is what you want than I shall do it" Komaeda said as he took his seat.

"Here you can help yourself to my food" Chiaki said.

"You are so kind" Komaeda said as he took a small piece of food.

After some silence Chiaki started talking again.

"How long do I have to stay here" Chiaki asked.

"I'm afraid that you may have to stay here forever" Komaeda said.

"Oh I see" Chiaki said with sadness in her voice "I guess that means I'll never see my papa and mama again".

"What are your parents like" Komaeda asked.

"Well my papa is very optimistic" Chiaki said "while my mama is very calm".

"I see" Komaeda said "how fascinating". Suddenly a white rabbit hopped into Chiakis view.

As Chiaki stared at the rabbit her vision started to blur. Then Chiaki fainted.

"What's you're favorite animal?"

rabbits I guess

"really why?"

they're really cute

….

"hey Chiaki?"

what is it?

"promise you won't leave?"

Of course. I'll always be with you h-

Chiaki woke up in her bed just like before except izuru wasn't sitting in the chair next to her bed like last time.

Slowly Chiaki got out of her bed and walked to the window and gazed through it. Outside at the gate a truck was parked. Slowly, one by one people were being loaded off the truck. Ibuki, the girl in the kimono, and the girl with red hair led the group of people into the castle.

Suddenly Chiaki heard a knock at the door and rushed back into bed. Komaeda opened the door.

"Ah Chiaki you're awake" Komaeda said with a smile "how did you sleep?".

"I slept fine but I had a weird dream" Chiaki explained "but all I could hear were two voices".

"Did you recognize the voices?" Komaeda asked.

"Well one was my voice while the other belonged to a boy I think" Chiaki said "but he sounded familiar".

"I see" Komaeda said.

"Where's izuru" Chiaki asked.

"He's attending to some business right now" Komaeda said "but he should be at dinner tonight".

"I see" Chiaki said.

"Oh Komaeda, how is Chiaki doing" a feminine voice asked.

Suddenly the lady in a white dress with blonde hair burst through the door.

"This is princess Sonia nevermind" Komaeda announced.

Chiaki bowed her head to show respect to the Royal before her.

"Oh you are so cute" Sonia said "gundam told me all about you so I wanted to see you with my own eyes".

Chiaki didn't really know how to respond.

"However you look quiet messy " Sonia said" if I may I would love to fix you up".

"Okay" Chiaki nodded a little nervous as to what Sonia was planning to do".

"Wonderful" Sonia said "than let's get started".

Sonia proceeded to order Komaeda to get a few items. Once Komaeda walked away, Sonia made Chiaki take a bath.

"I appreciate that you want to help me" Chiaki said" but you don't have to help me take a bathe".

"Nonsense" Sonia said "baths bring people together".

Chiaki looked through a stain glass window as Sonia washed her hair.

"Did you ever go to high school "Sonia asked.

"No" Chiaki said" at least I don't think so".

Sonia looked a bit troubled.

"Ready to rinse?" Sonia asked.

Chiaki closed her eyes before Sonia poured the water over her head.

After Chiaki dried off, Sonia started to select some dresses.

"This will look perfect on you" Sonia said holding up a white gown with black trimmings.

Chiaki agreed to try it on. Once the dress was decided Sonia worked on Chiakis hair.

"Okay all done" Sonia declared as she handed Chiaki a mirror"what do you think?".

"You did a good job…I think" Chiaki replied.

"Don't be so modest you look as beautiful and pure as the moon" Sonia said "however something is missing".

Sonia looked through the vanity drawers before taking out a small crown.

"Now you look like a queen" Sonia smiled "just wait till everyone gets to see you".

Suddenly Komaeda knocked on the door.

"Dinner is ready" Komaeda said behind the door.

"The moment of truth awaits" Sonia said" are you ready".

"Yes" Chiaki said.


	4. But then

Downstairs in the dining hall, izuru waited patiently. Many of the other ultimate despairs didn't attend dinner due to there own despair filled agendas. The only ones that managed to show up were Komaeda and gundam. Suddenly Sonia opened the door. "Sorry we are late" Sonia said. Chiaki followed revealing her serene outfit. Suddenly izuru felt his heart skip a beat. "Now than since teruteru is out I'll serve the food" Komaeda said before heading to the kitchen. There was some time of silence until Sonia spoke up. "Oh gundam I think we forgot to feed shiro and kuro" Sonia said. "Nonsense I a-" gundam said before Sonia stepped on his foot" on the other hand it would be good to check". "Here I'll come with so I can see my grizzly babies" Sonia said grabbing gundams arm and pulling him away and out of the room.

Eventually Komaeda came back with dinner. After he placed the plates in front of Chiaki and izuru, Komaeda spoke up. "If you don't mind I have some business to attend to" Komaeda said before leaving Chiaki and izuru alone. Chiaki didn't know how to break the silence so she thought of a conversation starter. Before Chiaki could say anything izuru spoke up. "How is the raman" izuru asked. "Is that what this is called" Chiaki asked "I thought it was soup". Izuru cracked a tiny smile for a second. "The moon looks really beautiful today" Chiaki said looking out the window. "Do you like the moon?" Izuru asked. "Yep" Chiaki said " it's like a calm light that watches over everything that exist in the darkness". "Do you believe evil people can be redeemed" izuru asked. "Of course" Chiaki said "why do you ask?". "I was just curious" izuru said. "Do you believe evil people can be redeemed?" Chiaki asked. "Never" izuru said "they deserve to be punished for their evil deeds even if that punishment is eternal". "But that's so sad" chaiki sad "surely there has to be a way they can redeem themselves if they really wanted it". "Why are you so kind?" Izuru asked. "I don't know" Chiaki said "I guess it's just my instinct". Izuru looked at her with his Crimson eyes. "Do you remember anything from your past?" Izuru asked. "Not really just bits and pieces" Chiaki said. "Do you remember a boy named Hajime" Izuru asked. "You asked me that before" Chiaki said "however it feels so familiar to me". Izuru looked with his sad eyes. "Why do you ask so many questions about my past" Chiaki asked. Izuru refused to answer. "Have we met before?" Chiaki asked causing izuru to bite his lip. Suddenly a nearby clock struck 10. "Is it ten already?" Chiaki asked" no wonder I'm tired". Chiaki let loose a yawn and whipped the sleep from her eyes. "You should get some rest" izuru suggested. "Okay but I forgot where my room was" Chiaki said. Izuru than proceeded to assist Chiaki in getting back to her room. Along the way there Chiaki fell half asleep. p Once they reached Chiakis room they departed. Back in her room, Chiaki changed back into her regular clothes and fell asleep as soon as she got in bed.

"Hey what's wrong?"

Nothing in fact things are going great

"Really? Why?"

They're going to give me a talent

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

Of course! If I have a talent I can attend class with you and the others

"okay but don't forget what's most important promise"

Sure

In the infirmary mikan was playing with her latest victim. As the man screamed in agony Komaeda walked in. "I'm a little busy" mikan said annoyed. "Sorry I just came to report that I put the memory drug in the food" Komaeda said "so how long will it take to work". Mikan rolled her eyes as she put down her torcher devices. "The drug takes about an hour to start" mikan said "once it takes affect it will cause the consumer to fall asleep for more than 10 hours as they slowly regain their memories". "Do you think she'll remember everything" Komaeda asked. "I doubt it if anything she'll just remember the most important parts" mikan said "now can you please go". Komaeda bowed and left allowing mikan to continue her torcher.


	5. Despair killed hope

The next morning Chiaki didn't wake up. Komaeda alerted izuru and fetched mikan. Izuru felt nervous as he felt Chiakis forehead only to feel his hand burn. Mikan came in with a cart of medical supplies. "What's wrong with her?" Izuru asked as mikan wiped a cold washcloth on Chiakis forehead. "I'm afraid she has a fever" mikan said. "How do we fix it" Komaeda asked. "She should be fine if we give her some medicine" mikan said "but we don't have it". Izuru clenched his fist. "What is it and where" izuru said. "It should be in a drugstore and it's pretty common" mikan explained. "Mikan, Komaeda," izuru said" take care of Chiaki while I get the medicine". Before anyone could say anything izuru left.

"I can't let you do this"

Chiaki what's wrong?

"ever since that operation you've changed"

what's wrong with that?

"you don't understand what they've done to you"

Chiaki it's fine

"no this isn't right"

Chiaki calm down

"I'm sorry but I need to do something"

Chiaki where are you going

"don't worry I just need to talk with someone"

"What did you do?" Komaeda asked. "I just slipped in some of the drug when she was asleep" mikan said "I figured it would quicken her memories". "Is that why she's sick" Komaeda asked. "Yes I'm afraid her immune system couldn't handle the extra dose" mikan explained" but if izuru gets the medicine she'll be fine". "She better or else he will kill you" Komaeda threatened.

As izuru walked through the nearest city his mind drifted. He ignored the devastated scenery and slowly walked to an abandoned drug store.

"I can't believe Chiaki didn't care about your success"

"she means well"

you really think so

"of course Chiaki would never do anything to hurt me"

I don't know, seems to me like she could become a problem. She probably wants you to stay talentless so you'll spend time with her.

"..Chiaki isn't like that"

Are you sure? I mean you aren't in her class. Who knows maybe she's just toying with you like some stray cat for fun. She could be bi polar and you wouldn't know"

"...no she's different from the others"

Izuru looked through the drugstore until he found the medicine. Slowly he walked away until he stepped on a monokuma plush. He quickly kicked the bear away and out of his sight.

Once izuru came back mikan prepared the medicine. Izuru stayed by Chiakis side as mikan prepared an IV. After everything was done mikan left the room. Now it was just izuru and Chiaki. Izuru pulled up a chair and waited for Chiaki to wake up.

"wh..where am I"

(welcome Chiaki to your final moments of life)

"what are you talking about"

(come on in)

(crowds chanting kill her)

Haji-

(gunshot)(crowds cheering)

"heavy breathing"

Chiaki I'm sorry please don't leave me

"Hajime...it's okay just remember what's most important..."

ch..Chiaki? Please wake up. Chiaki!

(crowd chanting killer)

(second memory)

oh so you're finally awake. Well I can't have that

"where's Hajime?"

oh he's dead

"no"

don't worry I'm a professional at erasing memories so I can take away all of your pain now just sit tight

"no please just let me go so I can warn my friends"

You're a little late for that now just let the Anesthesia work it's magic

please no...

Back at the safe haven kirigiri met up with makoto. "Did you find her?" Makoto asked. "No but i found their hide out" kirigiri said"izuru led me right to it". "What should we do?" Makoto asked. "The foundation is already preparing an attack" kirigiri said "don't worry I won't give up on finding her". "Okay" makoto said "I just hope she's safe".


	6. Leaving him all alone

An hour after the IV, the medicine took affect and Chiaki slowly started to wake up. Izuru watched as she revealed her soft pink eyes but they were filled with tears. "What's wrong Chiaki" Izuru asked. "I just had an awful dream" Chiaki said weakly wiping the tears from her eyes" did I get sick". "It's just a fever, you should be fine now that you received the medicine" izuru explained. "Oh thank you izuru" Chiaki smiled. After sunset Chiaki fell back asleep but she didn't have any dreams. Izuru left the room and locked the door behind him. Once he made it back to his chambers he too fell asleep. However he had a horrible dream or rather a horrible memory.

He was supposed to meet Junko at the reserve course building for a surprise. As soon as he entered the trap was sprung. Suddenly he was knocked out. When he woke up he was in a white room and sitting before him was Junko. "So are you ready to become an ultimate?" Junko asked "it's what you wanted right?". Than the door behind him opened. "Now if you want to be an ultimate you have to get rid of the last obstacle in your way" Junko said as she handed Hajime a gun" just one shot and you'll be what you've always wanted". He held the gun in confusion and turned to the door. As he walked out he soon found himself on a stage. Right across from him was Chiaki. Suddenly he felt junkos breathe on his neck. "Just one shot now take aim" Junko whispered "and shoot". The gun only fired once but that's all that was needed. Chiaki instantly fell to the floor as blood dripped from her chest. Instantly he dropped the gun and rushed to her side. He held her in his arms as she spoke her last few words. Than she went to sleep forever. Junko watched him as he cried. "Welcome to hopes peak academy" Junko said. Before he could say anything two students took Chiakis body away. "Wh..what are you doing" he cried. "Don't worry if we fix her up she should be fine" Junko explained "though she might be in a coma for a while". He looked at his hands now stained with her blood and cried again. "Relax everything will be fine" Junko reassured" just keep this a secret okay?"

The doctors were able to fix the bullet wound however Chiaki was in a coma. It was all his fault everything from Chiakis coma, the worst event in hopes peak history, and now everyone in Chiakis class were in despair. Junko supposedly rewarded Hajime for his cooperation by preparing a safe space for Chiakis comatose body while the rest of the world burned. At first Hajime had hoped Chiaki would wake up but slowly his hope was replaced with despair.

One day Hajime came to visit Chiaki. Today he brought a rose that he found in the city's carnage. Despite being in a coma chiaki looked so graceful like sleeping beauty. However this was not a fairytale and Chiaki would not wake up from something as childish as true loves kiss. Even if true loves kiss could wake her up, Hajime doubted Chiaki would love him after everything he had done. He wasn't some heroic prince instead he was a monster, a beast. "You don't have to forgive me just please wake up" Hajime begged. No answer as usual. "I'm sorry this is all my fault" Hajime cried again as he fell to his knees.

A few days later Hajime returned to the room, but Chiaki wasn't there. Instead Junko sat plucking petals from the flowers he gave Chiaki. "Wh where's Chiaki" Hajime asked as his heart pounded heavily. "She's in a better place now" Junko said unsympathetically. "No" Hajime said as he felt a bullet shoot through his heart. "I'm afraid so" Junko said "everything was fine one minute than her heart rate just went flat". "Where's her body?" Hajime asked. "Don't worry we sent her body to be cremated" Junko said "however it will take a while". Junko than plucked the last petal from the Rose and tossed it onto the ground. "Well she was a pain anyway so you might as well forget about her" Junko said as she crushed the roses stem with the heel of her boot" anywho I got business so bye". Junko opened the door and stopped. "If I were you I'd change my identity or else the others might kill you when they find out Chiakis dead" Junko said before leaving.


	7. Yet hope still lives

The next morning Chiaki was healthy again. To celebrate her recovery teruteru prepared pancakes for everyone. Chiaki slowly ate her pancakes while others like twogami and Akane scarfed theirs down. Izuru however wasn't that hungry. He didn't show it but he was shaken up inside after his nightmare.

After breakfast, Chiaki went to work on the garden. Or at least she would have, had mikan not advised against it. Instead Chiaki had to stay inside. However Komaeda gave Chiaki something to do so she wouldn't be bored. "What's this" Chiaki asked as she held the console in her hands. "It's a video game" Komaeda explained before pressing the power button "see?". Chiaki looked at the screen, as it lit up, completely baffled. "Have you ever played a video game?" Komaeda asked. "No, but I did hear about it" Chiaki said still looking at the screen. "If you press the start button it will show you what to do" Komaeda instructed. "Okay" Chiaki said before starting the game. Suddenly as if driven by instinct Chiaki started to play like a professional. Komaeda smiled as Chiaki pressed away at her game. Ten whole minutes went by until Chiaki was defeated. "Did you enjoy it?" Komaeda asked. "It was fun" Chiaki said "what's this game called?". "Gala omega" Komaeda said. As soon as he said it Chiakis vision blurred before she passed out.

"is that gala omega?"

eh you know it? It's such an old game.

"y yeah"

it's a classic right

"y yeah. I once played through it five times in a row"

really?

"yeah"

ten times is my limit

"that's even more impressive"

but I've never met anyone besides me who would play that much. Show me sometime, promise?

"uh s sure"

...

"you all have incredible talents don't you. If only I had a talent too"

it doesn't make a difference whether you have talent or not

"huh"

I mean that isn't the end goal

"but"

you have a greater freedom than we do. All I have are games but you can go anywhere and become anything.

Chiaki woke up faster than the last time she fainted. When she woke up Komaeda had a fresh glass of water prepared for her. "Did you sleep well?"Komaeda asked. "I had a weird dream" Chiaki explained before taking a sip of water. "What was the dream about" Komaeda asked. "It wasn't really a dream" Chiaki explained "there were only voices". "Did you recognize the voices" Komaeda asked. "One voice was mine but the other" Chiaki explained "I think it was izuru but he sounded different". "Maybe it was someone else" Komaeda suggested. "Yeah you're right I think" Chiaki said before starting another game.

Izuru traveled through the devastated city until he found what he was looking for. A small flower shop filled with flower seeds. Slowly he gathered all the seeds he could find. He was about to leave when he heard footsteps. With out a moment of hesitation, izuru tossed his knife at the sound. After a horrible sound of agony, izuru examined the area and discovered A body. It was a male about 30 years of age. The knife izuru tossed was now lodged into the mans chest and slowly killing him. Izuru watched as the man struggled to live only to die. He was supposed to be numb to killing, but for the first time in so long izuru felt guilt over killing. Izuru placed his hand over his heart. His heart felt empathy for the dead man, but he couldn't explain why. after one last gaze over the dead man, izuru left for the castle.

Back at the castle Komaeda had ordered some of the despairs to clean the castle. "I can't believe I'm doing this" Akane said as she wiped the windows clean. "It's not that bad" nekomaru said as he delicately dusted" the castle was in desperate need of cleaning". "Yah but can't we get the servants to do it" Hiyoko complained. "They're all dead remember" Mahiru said as she stitched up the curtains. "I bet that crazy pig bitch killed them all" Hiyoko complained. "Nah ibuki killed them" ibuki said "ibuki threw a concert for them as a reward but the music made their heads explode". "Of course" Hiyoko said as she rolled her eyes. "Say where's gundam maybe his animals can clean this place" Mahiru said. "He's outside cleaning the roof with his animals" Akane said. "I'm glad to see this place coming back together" Komaeda said as he walked in. "What do you want peasant" Hiyoko sneered. "I just came to check on how the cleaning is going" Komaeda said "I want the place to be perfect when hope shines". "For an ultimate despair you sure love hope" Mahiru said. "Yeah why do we keep you around" Hiyoko asked. "I guess it's just my luck" Komaeda replied with a smile.

After a long day of cleaning everyone gathered in the dinning hall. However izuru had not made it back yet. This caused Chiaki to worry. Once dinner was over Chiaki met with Komaeda. "Do you need something" Komaeda asked. "I'm worried about izuru" Chiaki explained "do you know where he is?". "No" Komaeda said "but I know someone who might".

As part of Chiakis request Komaeda enlisted gundam and his animals to search for izuru. After thirty minutes gundams Wolves came back with izurus body. It turned out izuru was shot in the shoulder and his body was freezing cold. Mikan was able to bandage izurus wound and warm him up but he still had a horrible cold. Gundam was kind enough to let some of his furry animals warm izuru up while he slept. Teruteru prepared a warm soup while nekomaru an Akane gathered firewood. All the while Chiaki stayed by izurus bedside the same way he had done for her. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. It was as if something deep inside her drew her close to him. Was it fate? She had no idea, but one thing was for certain. Izuru was important to her somehow. Maybe he was the person from her dreams, but until she found out she would stay and try to figure out how they were connected.

Downstairs Komaeda happily hummed a tune. "What are you so happy about" mikan asked as she cleaned her tools. "I'm just excited for hope to shine once more and end this curse of despair" Komaeda said. "Are you sure you're an ultimate despair" mikan asked. "Hmm I never really thought about it" Komaeda said "maybe I'm both like monotone". Mikan rolled her eyes as Komaeda laughed to himself. "But in all seriousness the finale can go either way" Komaeda said "will hope shine through or will despair swallow it whole who knows?". Suddenly Komaeda let out one of his crazy laughs as darkness swirled in his eyes. Mikan eventually got sick of him and sedated Komaeda before kicking him out.


	8. But will hope survive

After some time passed izuru woke up. He looked around to see Chiaki fast asleep in a chair holding a console. Once he tried to move, Chiaki woke up. "Oh you're awake" Chiaki said "how do you feel?". Izuru tried to lift his arm but he couldn't. "Are you hungry" Chiaki asked to which izurus stomach growled making Chiaki laugh. Izuru couldn't help but crack a smile as Chiaki laughed.

A little while later Komaeda came to the room with a tray of soup. Izuru couldn't lift his arms so Chiaki spoon fed him. "How does it taste?" Chiaki asked. "A little hot but still good" izuru said. "Oh I can fix that" Chiaki said before blowing on the soup filled spoon. She proceeded to extend the spoon to izuru to which he gladly accepted it. "Now how does it taste?" Chiaki asked. "Perfect" izuru said.

While izuru was resting, some of the despairs cleaned the castle. In the ball room fuyuhiko laid around while peko cleaned the chandelier. Suddenly kazuichi came in pushing a large contraption. "Do I even wanna know what that is" fuyuhiko said. "It's the cleaner 4000" Kazuichi announced "with this we can clean the tile in no time". "Even tough I have one eye I can still see this ending poorly" fuyuhiko said. "Just you wait. I'll get this thing to clean so well you can see your reflection" Kazuichi said "and than Sonia will be so impressed she'll ditch that dumb weirdo and praise me". Fuyuhiko rolled his eye before Kazuichi started the machine. The machine quickly went to work polishing the floor. Suddenly the machine started to go hay wire as it spinned out of control. "Hit the deck!" Kazuichi said as he ran away only to slip on the waxed floor. Peko took notice and instantly dropped from the chandelier. With one strike peko managed to cut the machine in half with her sword. "MY BABY!" Kazuichi cried as he gathered the broken pieces. "You're so pathetic" fuyuhiko said. "It's not my fault something must have messed with my machine" Souda said. Peko picked up some chewed up wires. "That bastard sabotaged me" Souda said. "Okay that's enough I'm out" fuyuhiko said before snapping his fingers. Peko rushed behind him and followed him like an obedient dog. "Lucky bastard" kazuichi mumbled as he gathered some more broken pieces.

"how is he?" Chiaki asked as mikan checked izurus temperature. "His fevers gone down but he's still very weak" mikan said as she took soon pills from her tray. "Take two pills every day" mikan said "they should give you strength and I'll have teruteru adjust your diet". After the check up mikan packed her things. Before she left however she asked to speak with Chiaki in her office.

"What did you need me for" Chiaki asked as mikan grabbed a stethoscope from her bag. "I just wanted to make sure you were fully recovered" mikan said as she checked Chiakis heartbeat "tell me how do you feel about izuru?". Chiaki hesitated. "Well he seems nice but he's also very distant sometimes" Chiaki said "I'd like to get to know him more if I can". "Interesting" mikan said "now when you fainted have you been having any strange visions?". "Yes but i can only ever hear voices" chiaki said. "Do you recognize the voices?" Mikan asked. "So far I've heard myself, a boy, and a girl" chiaki said. "What was the girl like" Mikan asked a bit intrigued. "She wasn't that nice and she said something about despair" chiaki said. Mikan eyes suddenly glistened at the description. "Mikan are you okay?" Chiaki asked. "Oh I'm fine" Mikan said "now if you don't mind i need to do a blood test". Chiaki bravely lifted her arm and prepared for the needle. Once the blood test was over Mikan bandaged the area and sent chiaki away.

Outside gundam and Sonia were feeding the bears when a bird flew onto gundams shoulder. "What is it my little Phoenix" gundam asked to which the bird chirped away. "What is it my icy warlock" Sonia asked. "It seems that we have some trespassers" gundam said "what do you suggest we do my lady of darkness". "The pack hasn't had a good hunt in a while" Sonia said. "You think of everything" gundam said before howling.

While the wolves hunted, Teruteru worked in the kitchen preparing tonights dinner. "This dinner will be marvelous" Teruteru said to himself. "What's on the menu?" Komaeda asked out of nowhere. "Ahh oh Komaeda it's just you" Teruteru said "please don't scare me like that". "Sorry I just wanted to see what you were making for izuru and chiaki" Komaeda said. "I was just going to prepare an energy filled gruel for izuru" Teruteru explained "as for everyone else I'm making them a seafood platter tonight". "Say what would you say is a romantic food dish for two to share" Komaeda asked. "Noodles" Teruteru said bluntly "why are you coming on to me". "No it's for chiaki and izuru" Komaeda explained "now can you make it". "Si moncapiton" Teruteru said. "Good now wipe that blood from your nose" Komaeda said "and don't even think about adding any special ingredient".

"I almost forgot" izuru said after finishing the soup" I retrieved some seeds for you". "Really thanks" Chiaki smiled. Izuru than slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out the flower seeds. "Here" izuru said extending his hand to Chiaki. Chiaki gently took the seeds from izurus hand. "I should probably plant these than" Chiaki said looking down at the seeds in her hands. "Go ahead" izuru said "I don't mind". "Are you sure" Chiaki asked "I'd feel bad if I left you all alone". "It's fine" izuru said "I think I'll rest some more". "Okay" Chiaki said as she walked away "sweet dreams". Chiaki didn't see it because her back was turned, but after she said those words izuru blushed.

In the garden Chiaki happily planted the seeds. As she did she noticed a white rabbit scamper by. Once she finished Chiaki decided to go wash her hands. She managed to find a nearby bathroom. After Chiaki dried her hands she walked back to her room. Along the way she heard a strange groan from behind a nearby wall. When Chiaki felt the wall it pushed open to reveal a secret stair way. Curiosity over took Chiaki as she carefully walked down the stairs. The stairway was cold and dark with a strange odor. Still Chiaki kept walking down the stairs until she came to a door. Had she known what laid beyond the door Chiaki would have turned back in a heart beat. Without knowing it, Chiaki opened the door and revealed a horrible sight. The room was filled to the brim with torcher devices and decomposing corpses. That's when she knew she had to escape.

For as long as she could Chiaki ran. She snuck out of the castle and past the guard bears before running. As she ran the snow fall became more intense as harsh winds battered her frail body. However she continued to run even through the tick snow. Suddenly she tripped and fell into a ditch. Along the way she hit her head and fell unconscious.

 _Hey hey hey how's sleaping beauty today_

 _….._

 _oh right you're still asleep_

 _….._

 _you're so lucky you get to sleep while the world dies. I can't imagine the glorious despair you will feel when you wake up and realize everything you love is gone. Your world, your friends, even your one true love have all fallen to despair._

 _….._

 _it was so easy too. I'm a little disappointed. Everything just fell into place thanks to you. First Hajime falls into despair over shooting you, than your classmates fall into despair cause they think you're dead, and finally I swoop in crush any of their remaining hope and they become my despair filled puppets._

 _….._

 _honestly I'm so thankful that you tried to stop me. But now a part of me really wants you to wake up so you can see the despair filled world you helped to create. So for once in a life time I'll wake you up, no true loves kiss needed. Now rise and shine._

After Komaeda discovered Chiaki had ran away he called upon gundam And his hell hounds. With in 30 minutes the wolves tracked down and retrieved Chiakis body. Mikan worked as fast as she could to keep Chiaki stable. As mikan worked Komaeda could only sit and watch.

An hour later mikan finished her work. "How is she?" Komaeda asked. "She's stable for now" mikan said" but I'm afraid she's in a coma". Komaedas eyes narrowed. "I better tell him than" Komaeda joked "he is not going to be happy".

later that night mikan refilled Chiakis IV. "Well my beloved it looks like you were right" mikan said to herself "now than I wonder what despair will befall every one". Once the IV bag was set mikan couldn't help but laugh. "And one more thing" mikan said as she reached into her pocket "might as well kill two birds with one stone".


	9. When they both die

The next morning Komaeda had to tell Izuru the bad news. As expected he didn't take it to well, but he lacked the energy to really complain. If Izuru had been stronger he would have rushed to Chiakis room. Instead he had no choice but to stay in bed and rest.

After talking to Izuru, Komaeda went to check up on Chiaki. Sure enough she was still in a coma. The sight was almost to much to bare as it reminded Komaeda of that day. The day Chiaki died haunted all the despairs. No matter what Komaeda could never forget.

 _The day started off like any other except one student was absent. Everyone figured Chiaki had just slept in so they decided to look for her after morning announcements. A minute before announcements and everyone waited at their desk ready for another hope filled day. Than the monitor turned on and grabbed everyone's attention. No one dared to even blink as they gazed upon the monitor. All at once everyone's heart dropped as they realized who was on screen. Finally the gun was fired and their beloved class rep fell to the floor. Instantly people started to cry while some tried to avert their eyes. Komaeda watched as Chiakis killer kept her company in her final moments. The thought that such a worthless nobody could kill an ultimate beacon of hope with one shot, it infuriated him. After Chiaki breathed her last breath the monitor turned pitch black leaving everyone in despair. The teacher tried to calm everyone down but she to quickly fell to despair. No matter what anybody said no one could deny the fact p Chiaki nanami was dead and her killer was Hajime Hinata_

 _A few days later a funeral was held for Chiaki. Unfortunately no one could find her body but it was still highly likely she was dead, so they performed the funeral any way. Their teacher led the ceremony in the classroom because the academy wanted to cover up Chiakis death. During the ceremony everyone offered a gift to Chiaki. When it was komaedas turn he placed a bouquet of white spider lilies before Chiakis photo. As he did so he felt empty inside. Many people ended up crying but Komaeda just couldn't and it filled him with despair. Not long after the funeral everyone in the 77th class became an ultimate d_ espair.

Suddenly Komaeda snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed Chiakis heart rate began to increase. Immediately Komaeda called upon Mikan. "What's wrong with her?" Komaeda asked as mikan searched through her tools. "It would appear she is having a nightmare" mikan said as she pulled a vaccine out" I can get her heart rate back to normal with this sedative though". "Could the nightmare wake her up" Komaeda asked. "Yes" mikan said "but it could also cause her to suffocate". "Fine just give her the sedative" Komaeda said. Once the sedative took effect Chiakis heart rate went back to normal. Mikan left leaving Komaeda all alone. "What horrible dream did you have I wonder" Komaeda asked before sighing" don't worry I'm sure your prince will wake you up soon".

That night after dinner Izuru laid in bed. It was boring as hell causing izurus thoughts to wander. Than he started thinking about Chiaki.

Out of everyone else in the whole world she was the only one who understood him. Back than she could have just abandoned him when she befriended all her talented classmates. Instead she still took time out of her day to meet with him after school. When ever they hung out, Chiaki was always so kind and compassionate to him. Sometimes Hajime wondered why such a talented person would spend time with an untalented person like him. Than on that fateful day everything changed. On that day they met at the fountain, there he would tell her about the project. She obviously objected to it and why wouldn't she. If he had listened to her than maybe none of this would have happened. Despite all her attempts to protect him, he still betrayed her. Yet even in her final moments she remained kind and compassionate.

Izuru realized he could not let history repeat. He than lifted himself out of bed. A good amount of energy had returned to him but his shoulder was still sore. Slowly he forced himself to stand up and walk. A few times he fell over but that didn't stop him from getting back up.

Finally he managed to reach the door to Chiakis room. He opened it to reveal a room filled with moonlight. The only sound was the constant beeping of Chiakis heart monitor. He stared speechless at the comatose Chiaki. Once again he was reminded of sleeping beauty. "Chiaki" he spoke up "I'm sorry for everything I've done. I should have listened to you back then". Slowly he placed his hand in Chiakis. "Please wake up" he said "you see I". For a moment he hesitated but than he managed to get his courage. "I love you Chiaki" he said. Suddenly the heart monitor started to increase. Not knowing what to do, he thought of his options. Considering his condition and the fact that everyone was asleep there was only one thing he could do. He slowly leaned forward and gave her a kiss. Chiakis heart rate decreased as he predicted, but than she slowly opened her eyes.

The first thing Chiaki saw when she woke up was a familiar pair of green eyes. "Hajime?" She asked. "Yes it's me" he replied. "Why is your hair so long" Chiaki asked causing Hajime to laugh. "I guess I forgot to get it cut" Hajime joked. "How long has it been?" Chiaki asked. "I don't know" Hajime replied. "Where is everyone" Chiaki asked. "Oh they're all asleep" Hajime said "I'll go get them". Suddenly Hajime felt a surge of sleepiness course through his body. Chiaki felt it too and soon both of them felt dizzy. "Chiaki" Hajime managed to say before he passed out.

Once both of them were asleep mikan opened the door. "Well time to get to work" mikan smiled before grabbing a pair of scissors.


	10. Chapter 10

When Hajime woke up his hands were drenched in blood and his hair had been cut. He looked around to see he was in a cell. "What happened" Hajime asked "where's Chiaki". "Ah so you're awake" nekomaru said "I guess it's time for interrogation". Nekomaru came into the cell and handcuffed Hajime before picking him up by the collar.

Once they reached the dinning room nekomaru tied Hajime to a chair. Everyone was seated at the table and stared at him. For a while everyone was silent until Komaeda spoke up. "Why did you try to kill Chiaki again Hajime Hinata?" Komaeda asked. "What where's Chiaki is she safe" Hajime asked. "Don't you recognize the blood on your hands" Mahiru said. "You stabbed her in the chest" ibuki shouted. "She would have died had that pig bitch not stopped you" Hiyoko said. Hajime searched his memories and tried to figure out what was happening but he couldn't remember anything after kissing Chiaki. Desperately Hajime looked at his prosecutors until he noticed someone was missing. "Where's mikan" Hajime asked. "She's still tending to the wound you gave Chiaki" Sonia said her eyes full of hatred. "I didn't hurt her" Hajime said. "Do you think we're idiots" fuyuhiko said "you did it before and now you've done it again". "To think Chiakis killer was leading us this entire time" twogami said. "We should kill him where he stands" teruteru declared. "My hell beast would happily tear him limb from limb" gundam said. "Screw that I'll break every bone in his body" Akane shouted. "Now hold on" Komaeda interjected "we still haven't figured out why Hajime tried to kill Chiaki twice". "To hell with that" Kazuichi said "he'll probably say anything to save himself so what's the point". "Than let's give him sometime to gather his thoughts before we interrogate him some more" Komaeda said "than when we find him guilty will kill him". Everyone agreed to the plan except for Hajime but no one cared. Hajime had to figure out what happened or else they would surely kill him.

In Chiakis room mikan prepared her trap. When she stabbed Chiaki she had made sure to avoid any fatal parts. The area she had stabbed didn't produce enough blood so she used the blood from Chiakis blood test. She even placed some on hajimes hands to point more suspicion to him. As for the fainting spell that Chiaki and Hajime experienced that was caused by knock out medicine that mikan placed on Chiakis lips. Once Hajime kissed Chiaki it was only a matter of time before they ingested some of the medicine. Mikan didn't really expect Chiaki to come out of her comatose, but none the less she was prepared. "Now for the final push" mikan giggled as she prepared a vaccine "sleep well Juliet". Than mikan injected the vaccine.

Hajime had to think fast or else he was going to be executed. As he tried to remember what happened, Sonia stared at him with eyes full of hate.

While Hajime was downstairs, Komaeda checked up on mikan. He opened the door only to immediately regret it. Inside mikan was hunched over Chiakis body crying. "What happened" Komaeda asked. "I tried to stop the bleeding but I was too late" mikan cried "I'm sorry please forgive me". Komaeda than felt a surge of rage inside. He than stormed off leaving mikan alone. It was clear to him now. Chiakis killer had to die.

Once Komaeda came back to the dinning room he was filled with rage. "Sonia get everyone down here" Komaeda demanded "we're going to start the trial now".

Slowly everyone gathered in the dinning room. "Where's mikan" ibuki asked. "She's preparing Chiakis body for the funeral" Komaeda said "now let's start the trial". "Wait what happened to Chiaki" Hajime asked. "Isn't it obvious she's dead and its your fault" Hiyoko said. "No I swear I didn't" Hajime pleaded. "Suppose you didn't stab Chiaki" fuyuhiko said "than who did?". "I don't know" Hajime said "maybe mikan knows". "She already said that you stabbed Chiaki" Mahiru said "she sedated you but I guess she was too late". "Wait what was she doing in Chiakis room?" Hajime asked. "She was going to refill Chiakis IV bag" Sonia said "why were you in her room". "I was trying to wake her up but than I blacked out" Hajime said. "Is that why you stabbed her so she would wake up" Souda said. "No I wouldn't do that not after everything that's happened" Hajime said. "Admit it already" Komaeda said "you wanted to kill her so you could be filled with despair". "No that's wrong" Hajime pleaded. "Just shut the hell up or confess" Akane said. "Fine if you're going to kill me at least let me see her one last time" Hajime said. "Fine but don't try anything" Komaeda said.

When they got reached Chiakis room they were shocked to find she wasn't there. "Find mikan now" Komaeda said. After a search through the castle came up short gundam called upon his dogs to track mikans scent. The dogs whimpered in pain when they sniffed the ground. Upon further examination it turned out the ground had been sprayed with pepper spray. "Check outside" Komaeda demanded. Once again the search ended with no results. "Wait" Sonia said "if this castle is like my old one there might be a secret exit". "Than get everyone in here" Komaeda said.

once everyone was gathered they agreed to split into groups and find mikan. "Wait Komaeda" Hajime said before he left. "What do you want" Komaeda asked. "Let me come with you please" Hajime begged. "Fine" komaeda agreed.

When chiaki woke up she was in a sterol white room like a hospital. "Oh you're awake" mikan cheerfully said "here have something to eat". Mikan than pushed a tray towards the bed. "Say ah" mikan said after she scooped up some soup. "I can eat on my own" chiaki said. "Not when your hands are tied to the bed" mikan laughed "now eat up so we can get started". "Started with what" chiaki asked worriedly. "The transformation of course" mikan smiled. "Into what" chiaki asked. "Don't you see you're going to become the reincarnation of the ultimate despair" mikan said. "But why" chiaki asked. "Ever since my beloved died I've been all alone" mikan said "but than you came back and I realized this was part of her plan". "What plan" chiaki asked. "The plan for Junko enoshimas legacy to continue" mikan smiled "now are you ready?". Mikan than pulled in a tv monitor and hooked it up. "Now before I begin how much do you remember" mikan asked "and please answer honestly". At that time chiaki had regained her school memories but her memories of the safe haven and with the ultimate despairs had been temporarily blocked. "Good than we can start" mikan smiled before turning on the monitor to reveal the video documenting Chiakis death. As the video played mikan turned the lights off so only the screen was visible.

Eventually sonia managed to find a secret escape route in Chiakis closet. Komaeda led the first search team comprised of him, Hajime, an Akane. As they walked down the dim lit escape route Komaeda never took a second to look at Hajime. Hajime didn't even dare speak a word. All he could do now was think of where mikan could have gone. Than he remembered the white room he had once visited. "I know where mikan might be" Hajime said.


	11. Chapter 11

After the first scene finished the video switched to Chiakis classmates reacting to it. Once that scene played out the video cut to Chiakis funeral. Finally the video switched to the ultimate despairs and all of their actions. Chiaki would have fainted had mikan not injected adrenaline into her IV bag. "This is the best part" mikan said as the video switched to a security camera in the room her comatose body was kept. Hajime appeared on screen with a rose and everything became increasingly worse after that. Through out all of it chiaki couldn't hold back her tears.

Once Hajime realized where chiaki was he and Komaeda rushed to the abandoned city. Akane was tasked to retrieve the other despairs in case mikan became hostile. Little did they know the castle was going to be attacked by makotos army. p By the time Akane reached the castle the army had already struck from all sides. Everyone put up a strong fight, but one by one they all fell. Peko however managed to escape as ordered by her master. She took one last glimpse at fuyuhiko in shackles before running off to find Komaeda and Hajime. p One by one the ultimate despairs were rounded up and held at gun point. Makoto and kirigiri searched the castle but found no trace of chiaki. Kirigiri managed to find mikans report and from there she was able to confirm chiaki had been here. Once she showed the report to makoto she decided to go interrogate the ultimate despairs. p "Where is chiaki nanami?" Kirigiri asked. "We think Mikan killed her" ibuki blurted out. "Idiot, we don't know that for sure that's why we were conducting a search" Hiyoko said. "Start from the beginning" Kyoko asked. After Sonia explained everything that happened kirigiri made continued her interrogation. "Can you confirm whether or not Chiakis dead" kirigiri asked. "We honestly don't know" Souda said "that's why we need to find mikan". "Thank you for your cooperation" kirigiri said before leaving. Makoto waited anxiously outside until kirigiri came. "What did you find out?" Makoto asked. "A good amount of information, but they don't know about her current location or condition" kirigiri said. "I just hope she's okay" Makoto said. "She's a strong girl" kirigiri reassured "after all you raised her".

In the abandoned city Hajime and Komaeda swiftly rushed to the hospital. On the outside it looked abandoned, but some digging on the inside revealed a secret bomb shelter like area. "It's locked" Komaeda said as he tugged at the steal trap door. "Here I know the code" Hajime said before typing in the code and unlocking the door. "Are you ready?" Komaeda asked. "Of course" Hajime said.

When the door opened it made a sound that alerted mikan to their presence. Mikan retaliated by locking the door behind her and preparing her tools. By the time Komaeda and Hajime reached mikan, she was well prepared. "Mikan what the hell are you doing" Komaeda said. "I'm just doing what my beloved would want" mikan giggled. "There's no reasoning with her she's too loyal to Junko" Hajime said. "THATS JUNKO ENOSHIMA AND YOU ARE UNWORTHY TO SAY HER NAME!" Mikan yelled. "Calm down we just came for chiaki" Komaeda said "just let her go and will leave". "Oh I'm sorry but I can't do that" Mikan said "not when I'm so close". "What are you talking about" Hajime asked nervously. "Didn't you ever realize the reason Junko kept chiaki alive" mikan said "it was so chiaki could one day become the next ultimate ultimate despair". Hajime and Komaeda looked in horror as mikan started to laugh. Finally Hajime lunged forward and pinned mikan against the wall. She retaliated by stabbing him with a scalpel. Komaeda grabbed a nearby vaccine and ran it straight into mikans blood stream. Luckily the liquid inside was just a sedative and not fatal. "You're too late" mikan managed to say before she passed out. Hajime than opened the door. Turns out the lock on the door was broken.

Inside the only light was the tv screen. Chiaki laid completely still breathing lightly. "She's In psychogenic shock" Komaeda said after he checked for a heart beat. "Can you give her your coat" Hajime asked to which Komaeda obliged "if we get her back to the castle we can stabilize her condition". While Komaeda untied chiaki from the bed, Hajime looked for some blankets and supplies.

"How is her condition" Hajime asked once he gathered the supplies. "Her blood pressure seems to be going back to normal" Komaeda said "I suggest we keep the IV in and the bag attached". Hajime agreed before wrapping chiaki in blankets. "Let's go" Hajime said after he lifted chiaki up and carried her in his arms.

Outside it was starting to snow. Slowly Hajime and Komaeda walked back until peko came into their vision. "What's wrong" Komaeda asked. Peko took her sword and used it to write in the snow. "Castle attacked everyone captured" Komaeda read out loud. "Who attacked us" Hajime asked. Peko wrote "Makoto Naegi". "Do you know what they want?" Komaeda asked. "Chiaki nanami" peko wrote.


	12. Chapter 12

Back at the castle kirigiri and Naegi were preparing a search party. "Kirigiri, Naegi two people are approaching the castle" a soldier reported. "Who are they" kirigiri asked. "We've identified them as ultimate despairs" the soldier said. "Let's talk to them than" Makoto suggested. "Fine but bring some gunmen just in case" kirigiri said.

Outside Komaeda and Hajime slowly walked to the castle gate. Hajime held chiaki in his arms while Komaeda held her IV bag. At the gate shiro and kuro lied dead. Makoto and kirigiri walked out of the castle accompanied by a few gunmen. There was a moment of silence before Naegi tried to break the tension. "What do you want in exchange for your hostage" kirigiri asked bluntly. "We need to give her medical attention" Hajime said. "Fine just hand her over and will take care of it" kirigiri said. "Why don't you come in for some warm tea you must be freezing" Naegi offered much to the gunmens confusion.

While kirigiri tended to chiakis condition, Naegi, Komaeda, and Hajime waited in the room next door. There was a long pause of silence until Naegi spoke up. "Thank you for taking care of chiaki as best you could" Naegi complemented. "It was my pleasure" Komaeda said "I'm always a servant to ultimate hope". "Though I have to wonder what did you want in the first place" Naegi asked. "For hope to overcome despair" Komaeda said. "That makes sense" Naegi said "maybe once this is sorted out we can overcome this despair". "Would you let our friends go" Hajime asked. "Maybe if you swore never to spread despair again we could let you go" Naegi smiled "however you'd really have to convince everyone that you had given up despair". "What do you think would convince them" Hajime asked. "Maybe chiaki can put a good word in for you" Naegi said "you have my support too". Suddenly kirigiri knocked on the door. "Oh looks like I'm needed" Naegi laughed "I'll see you later then". With that Naegi left leaving Hajime and Komaeda alone.

"what is it kiri?" Naegi asked as she walked him to chiakis room. "Chiakis condition is stable but she's still asleep" kirigiri said "but the soldiers are getting restless as to what we should do with the ultimate despairs". "Oh well I was thinking if we ask them nicely they might change their ways" Naegi said. "Sweetie you know it won't be that easy" kirigiri sighed "even if they could change do you think they will be forgiven after everything they've done". Naegis ahoge drooped in disappointment forcing kirigiri to try to cheer him up. "But you never know" kirigiri reassured "with you're ultimate luck you may be able to convince them otherwise". "Just promise that whatever happens we can stay together" Naegi asked. "It's a promise" kirigiri said raising her pinky. Together they both shook on it before entering chiakis room.

Ever since the shock, chiaki hadn't once showed signs of waking up. While she slept she dreamed of her classmates.

She walked into class as usual and everyone was there except the teacher. Then SHE walked in. "Good morning everybody" SHE bellowed out" who's ready for a premium lesson in despair". Suddenly chiaki felt something brush up against her feet. She looked down to see a growing pool of blood steadily engulfing the floor. When she looked up all her classmates had been turned to despair. Then simultaneously they all looked at her with Crimson eyes full of despair. Chiaki looked down at where they were staring only to see her chest was bleeding. Junko let out a despair filled laugh before chiaki fell into a dark abyss. "Hey hey are you alright" a familiar voice asked.

Suddenly a bright light appeared before chiaki. "Who are you?" Chiaki asked. "Don't you recognize your own voice" the light said. Then the light turned into chiaki. The original chiaki looked surprised to see a mirror Version of herself talking to her. "Why are you here?" (Real) chiaki asked. "I noticed you were having some trouble" (mirror) chiaki said "so I came to help". "I just don't know what to do" (real) chiaki said "all my friends fell into despair and it's all my fault". "You can't really change the past" (mirror) chiaki said "however you can change the future". "How?" (Real) chiaki asked. "You saw it remember Hajime came back from despair" (mirror) chiaki said "because you changed his future". "Are you sure it's that easy" (real) chiaki asked. "Well games aren't fun if they're easy and you will have difficulty at first" (mirror) chiaki said "but if you believe in yourself and make the necessary sacrifices than I'm sure you can achieve the future you desire". "If i can help my friends" (real) chiaki said "than I'll give it everything I have". "Good than if you're ready" (mirror) chiaki said "it's time to wake up".

When chiaki woke up it was night. "Chiaki you're awake" Naegi said before hugging her "we were so worried". "Wait what are you doing here?" Chiaki asked "where is Hajime?". "We came here to rescue you" kirigiri said "as for Hajime he's in the other room". Chiaki sighed with relief before her stomach started to growl. "Here I'll go make you some soup" Naegi laughed. "That's okay I'm sure if you ask teruteru he'd cook something for everyone like he always does" Chiaki said. Naegi than looked nervously. "What's wrong papa?" Chiaki asked innocently. "When we came here we didn't come alone" kirigiri explained "the soldiers we brought are currently securing the other ultimate despairs". "What's going to happen to them" Chiaki asked. "We don't know but we may have to expect the worst" kirigiri said. "I know they did a lot of bad things in the past but they can change" Chiaki said "if you let me talk to them I'm sure they would understand". Kirigiri and Naegi shared a glance. "Fine but we're coming with you" kirigiri said . "Thank you mama, papa" Chiaki smiled before giving her step parents a hug.


	13. Chapter 13

Komaeda and Hajime waited in the room until the door opened. "Chiaki!" They both said simultaneously. "I'm glad to see you're alright" Chiaki replied. "What happened did your memory come back" Hajime asked frantically. "I just needed some time to sort everything out" Chiaki reassured "but now I remember everything". "I knew you would" komaeda complemented. "But I need your help" Chiaki said. "What for?" Hajime asked. Chiaki explained the current situation. "See so if I can convince everyone you can change than nobody has to get hurt" Chiaki said. "That could work but we deserve to pay for everything we've done" Hajime said. "If your guilty than why not change the punishment" komaeda suggested "perhaps something preferable to execution but just as severe". "I have an idea" Chiaki said "come on".

After an hour of preparation everyone gathered in the ballroom. The ultimate despairs were still being held at gunpoint. "Ahem you're attention please" komaeda spoke up causing everyone to silence "Chiaki nanami is ready to speak". Slowly Chiaki stepped up on a soap box that komaeda prepared for her.

"good evening" Chiaki started "it's definitely been a while, but I'm just fine. What my friends did was wrong and there's no changing that but I think they can change. I know this because I saw them live out there lives and take care of me just like you guys did. But I won't ignore the fact that they need to be punished. But instead of executing them why not a life sentence of community service. That way they can fix the what they broke. Il even stay with them and make sure they don't try to get out of their punishment".

The speech seemed to work but there were still a few objectors. Suddenly Komaeda spoke up. "are you really going to skip out on this golden opportunity" komaeda said" just imagine how easier it would be to have 16 ultimately using their talents to bring hope back to the world". After some small chatter the army came to an agreement. "Okay than if you guys want to overcome your despair promise me this" Chiaki said to the ultimate despairs "promise that you will work hard to rebuild the world, that you'll look out for one another, and that as long as you live you won't hurt others in the name of despair". At once everyone agreed and the ultimate despairs were no more.

The next morning the army headed back to the safe haven. "Are you sure you can't stay" Chiaki asked her step parents. "We'd love to but we have to get back to safe haven" Naegi said "people depend on us there". "Besides we can always visit and write you letters" kirigiri said. "Okay" Chiaki said before her step parents gave her another hug.

As the army marched away Chiaki watched them from the balcony. "So what's on today's agenda" Hajime asked. "Today I want to find and help mikan" Chiaki said. "Well that should be easy" komaeda said "peko already found and captured mikan yesterday".

When Mikan woke up she in a cell. "Morning sleepyhead" Chiaki greeted. "Is that you Junko" mikan asked. "Nope" Chiaki said "it's still Chiaki nanami". "Figures" mikan said disappointedly "what do you want?". "I came to thank you" Chiaki smiled as she stepped into the cell. "Thank me for what" mikan asked. "You helped me get my memories back" Chiaki said. "Aren't you mad at me for all the pain I put you through" mikan asked. "I'm willing to forgive and forget" Chiaki said before loosening mikans chains. "What are you doing" mikan asked. "I figured you wanted to come with us" Chiaki said "we're all going to clean a lake today". "Why?" Mikan asked. "Well it's part of the former ultimate despairs sentence to fix the world" Chiaki explained "this way you can move past the despair". "I don't want to" mikan said. "Come on it'll be fun" Chiaki said "I'll show you". "I don't get it why are you being so nice to me" mikan asked. "Cause I'm your friend" Chiaki said "now will you help me". "Fine" mikan finally agreed making Chiaki very happy.

After a long day of work Chiaki decided to walk through her garden. Along the way she bumped into komaeda. "Oh komaeda I forgot to tell you something" Chiaki said. "What is it" Komaeda asked. "Thank you for everything" Chiaki said "especially for bringing me here". "It wasn't that much trouble" komaeda said "after all I'm always on the side of hope and you just happen to be brimming with it". "Thanks for believing in me so much" Chiaki laughed. "It's always a pleasure" komaeda smiled. After some more talking komaeda went to his room and Chiaki left for her garden.

In the garden the seeds chiaki had planted were slowly growing. Just as Chiaki caught a glimpse of two rabbits scampering away she heard a voice. "Sure is a nice night out" Hajime said. "Yep it sure is" Chiaki said "but it's better when you're here". This caused Hajime to blush. "You know I never told you this, but back than I had a crush on you" Chiaki said making hajimes ahoge stand up straight. "How do you feel about me now" Hajime asked nervously. Chiaki than proceeded to give Hajime a kiss on the cheek causing hajimes whole face to turn red. "I think that should answer your question" Chiaki smiled.

The End


	14. Authors final notes

Hi vixen here

Thanks for reading my story. I've written a few focus before but I think this was my best one. Ever since I re watched beauty and the beast I noticed the story kinda fitted Chiaki and Hajime/Izuru. I was planning to go for a straight reteling of the story but I didn't really know how that would workout and I didn't want to force Komaeda to be gueston. I think it turned out well for the most part. I especially appreciate the reviews and readers cause it really helped motivate me to write.

Now for my next fic I think I'll write something a little lighter. I'm thinking of just some short stories about chisa raising the sdr2 kids as their pre school/adoptive mother. Though I might wait about a week before publishing it.

once again thanks for reading my fic. 3 3


End file.
